Vehicular suspension system components, such as shock absorbers and struts, include a plurality of members that are in sliding telescoped relationship to one another. The movement of these telescoping members relative to one another dampens shocks encountered as the vehicular wheels traverse a road. More particularly, the telescoping members of the suspension system component may be biased in a first direction relative to one another, and may move in an opposed direction in response to forces generated when the vehicular wheel encounters an irregularity in the roadway surface. The vehicular suspension system component typically will include a gas or liquid disposed therein and a plurality of chambers between which the fluid flows as the members of the suspension system component move in telescoped relationship to one another. The forces required to cause the telescoped movement of the members of the suspension system component are determined in part by the cross-sectional area of the flow control point between chambers of the component. Many suspension system components include adjustable valves to alter the responsiveness of the component to roadway irregularities.
The fairly recent prior art includes shock absorbers and struts with electrically operated valves and sensors disposed internally therein. These internal sensors and controls are operatively connectable to a microprocessor which interprets signals from the sensors and which controls the shock or strut to achieve optimum suspension for the sensed roadway conditions. In other instances, electronic dashboard controls will enable the driver to adjust the suspension from the driver's seat in response to existing or anticipated road surface conditions.
The electrical connections between the vehicular suspension system component and the onboard microprocessor or dashboard control is subjected to extreme environmental conditions. In particular, the electrical connection to the suspension system component is subjected to virtually continuous vibration during operation of the vehicle, wide ranges in temperature and direct exposure to moisture and corrosive materials. Additionally, cables leading to a suspension system component may be abruptly contacted by mechanics attempting to access nearby parts of the vehicle. Furthermore, the suspension system components often must be replaced or repaired or at least temporarily removed to enable repair or replacement of nearby parts of the vehicle. Such replacement of the vehicular suspension system component necessarily will require disconnection and subsequent reconnection of the electrical connector. As a result, in addition to performing well in a hostile environment, the electrical connectors for vehicular suspension system components must be easily connectable and disconnectable.
A prior art electrical connector for a vehicular suspension system component is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,343 which issued to Dougherty et al on Dec. 6, 1988. The connector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,343 includes a female connector which is engageable within an end of the suspension system component. The inner end of the female connector includes a strain relief component hingedly connected to the remainder of the female connector and rotatable into strain relief connection with the conductors extending longitudinally through the suspension system component. The strain relief member is held tightly against the conductors by the frictional interfit of the female connector within the end of the suspension system component. The terminals of the female connector extend generally longitudinally and are disposed in planes which are angularly aligned to one another. The male conductor includes a compatible array of terminals which are electrically connected to a cable which extends to control means in the vehicle. The male conductor also includes a hingedly connected cap which is rotatable into strain relief connection to the cable. The male connector includes unitarily molded plastic latches for selectively engaging flats on opposed lateral exterior sides of the suspension system component. A moisture boot is then engageable over the top of the male connector to provide the necessary moisture protection. The connector assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,343 is very complex and therefore difficult to assemble. Additionally, the formation of the flats on opposed lateral sides of the generally cylindrical suspension system components are difficult to manufacture. Furthermore, the various plastic hinged and locking structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,343 would be difficult to manipulate in the field as part of any repair or replacement to the suspension system component. As a result, there is a significant likelihood that the suspension system component shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,343 could be damaged by automotive mechanics performing routine repair or replacement in the vicinity of the suspension system component.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an improved electrical connector for vehicular suspension system components.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide an electrical connector for suspension system components that is easy to connect and reconnect in the field and that is not readily subject to damage.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide an electrical connector that can withstand the environmental extremes and vibration necessary for a vehicular environment.
Still another object of the subject invention is to provide an electrical connector for suspension system components that can be blind mated and unmated.